Flag of Kyoseon
The current flag of Kyoseon, also known as the Red Banner, was adopted in 4652 History The first official flag of Dankuk was the Kyobando flag, associated with the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608. In the 3590s, Kyo ultra-nationalists led by Lee Dong-seung revolted against the government of Dranland as they pursued the radical vision of the Kyobando Manifesto of 3597. The revolution was a success and from 3608 to 3610 this revolutionary flag served as the national flag of the newly established Kyo state of Dankuk. As the nation stabilized, the Kyo ethnic flag, created in 3558, was designated as the national flag for Dankuk in November 3610. Prior to the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608, the flag had been embraced by the Kyo and was often flown alongside, or sometimes in place of, the Dranian flag, in many Kyo cities. The Kyo national flag was composed of three parts: a white background, a red, yellow, and blue Taegeuk, and four black trigrams. The white background symbolizes peace and purity; and in general, the color white is very significant in Sin do, one of the historic religions of Dankuk. The four trigrams have elemental meanings for heaven, fire, water, and earth. Additional meanings have been attributed to the trigrams, such as the four seasons or the four virtues of humanity, justice, intelligence, and courtesy. The taegeuk, also referred to as a sampa, represents humanity (yellow), heaven (red), and earth (blue). With the creation of the Great Kyo Empire in 3868, an imperial flag was designed for broad use in all realms under the House of Ryeo, including Kyo diaspora and titular claims in Kazulia and Tukarali. Within Dankuk, the imperial flag was flown alongside the national flag. The imperial flag's tricolor of black, blue, and red represents, respectively, darkness, earth, and heaven. The larger size of the blue field, which houses the imperial seal of the House of Ryeo, is symbolic of the struggle of the Kyo with overcoming centuries of hardships and restoring a righteous and harmonious kingdom. The imperial seal itself incorporates the four trigrams of the national flag and the plum flower, the historic symbol of the Kyo nation dating back to the ancient days of the Gongmangdo Kingdom. It features a dragon, both a symbol of benevolence and a reference to ancient Kyo mythology. Opposite to the dragon is a phoenix, symbolizing immortality and peace. At center is the head of an axe to represent courage and justice, and on it is a pentagram illustrating a rice ear for the importance of agriculture. In 4521 a new flag was designed incorporating the old Taegukgi with new democratic values. While the idea of a central cricle remained, the taeguk became a sun, symbolizing the nation's projection of unity and prosperity. In addition, the number of trigrams increased to represent advancement and improvement from the nation's past. A golden frill representing defense of Dankuk and a stable nation was added to the design as well. The white symbolizes peace, purity, freedom, and democracy. After 4590 the Shining Trigrams lost all relevance and weren't seen flying at all by 4592, but remained the official Dranish Flag until 4603 when it was formally replaced by the Hammer and Sickle flag. Following the March Revolution, a new Taegukgi (renamed the Eumyanggi) was designed to represent Dankuk's new Communistic (and later Socialistic) Values. The standard color scheme was replaced with a red-black-yellow look, and the Eumyang's pa (파) were reduced to two, heaven and earth, symbolizing Dankuk's transition to dialectical materialist analysis. In addition, when the new Eumyanggi was officially adopted the meaning of the two pas were later changed to represent the fusion of the industrial proletariat and agricultural peasantry, getting rid of the Sindo connotation entirely as atheism had become the new religious norm. While the trigrams became red, their meaning stayed the same, and the black backround was meant to express harmony with all 3 races of dankuk (white was traditionally the color of Kyo nationalism, so the polar opposite represented complete tolerance). In possibly the greatest change of all, a red star was added in the middle of the Eumyang. Although it initially represented the Commmunist Party as a vanguard of the Dranish masses and was perceived as such by the people, officially the narrative was later changed to socialist values and then finally to remembrance of the revolution. Inbetween the Eumyangi's introduction and widespread popularity in 4590 to it's official adoption in 4603, there was a brief period in which the Communist Party designed a national flag based on the Hammer and Sickle, a traditional symbol of worker's rights, to succeed the Shining Trigrams. The flag failed to gain traction or widespread support of the people and was seldom seen anywhere other than governmental buildings. Within a few weeks the Hammer and Sickle was replaced by the Eumyangi and became history. Following the Imperial Restoration in 4613, the Imperial Banner was restored as the national flag of Dankuk centuries after it's establishment. Current Flags Juche3.PNG|Flag of The Democratic People's Republic of Kyoseon Juche2.PNG|Flag of The Democratic People's Republic of Kyoseon (Variant) Imperial People's Army Flag.gif|Flag of the Kyo People's Army redarmy.gif|Flag of the Red Army NAVC.png|Flag of the Popular Navy Air.PNG|Flag of the Libertarian Air Force prez.png|Presidential Standard HOS.PNG|Standard of the Chairman (Head of State) SuprAssem2.PNG|Flag of the Supreme Soviet of People's Power Impflag.PNG|Flag of the Royal Family Royflag.PNG|Flag of the King of the Democratic People's Republic of Kyoseon Prinflag.PNG|Flag of the Crown Prince of the Democratic People's Republic of Kyoseon SuprAssem.PNG|Flag of the Government of the Democratic People's Republic of Kyoseon See Also List of Kyo Flags Category:Dankuk Category:Flags